happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Just the Bite Size
Just the Bite Size is a tale in Specy Spooktacular V. In this episode, Toothy's tail grows a mouth. Starring roles *Toothy Featuring roles *Cuddles *Trixie *Moldy *Crafty *Dr. Quackery Appearances *Flippy *Rip *Torn *Perry *Noc Noc *Savaughn *Dotty *Flaky Plot At a church, Toothy is talking to numerous characters with a bad side (Flippy, Rip, Torn, Perry, Noc Noc, Savaughn and Dotty) as he gives them a device that prevents flipping out. Later, he talks to Trixie about how well the product is going. Trixie mentions about how much money she made until she reveals she might messed up one. Suddenly, Squabbles is seen being set on fire by Moldy. Trixie then tries to use a magical force field around Moldy. He begins chewing on the force field as Trixie casts a spell that removes Moldy's mouth. However, a passing bee comes by Trixie and makes her sneeze, thus she ends up dropping Moldy's mouth on Toothy's tail. Toothy then leaves to go to the beach, but Moldy's mouth is now on Toothy's tail. Toothy is then shown at the beach, relaxing on a ducky tube. Crafty sees Toothy and immediately gets the hots for him. As she swims next to Toothy, Crafty begins flirting with Toothy, weirding Toothy out. Suddenly, as Crafty moves her hand, Toothy's tail bites it off. This causes Crafty to scream as she sinks. Suddenly, as Crafty sinks down, a hammerhead shark appears and mauls Crafty to death. Later, Cuddles and Toothy are playing with their water guns, until Cuddles trips over a rock. Toothy comes near Cuddles and helps him get up, however it was until Toothy's tail bites on Cuddles's tail and ends up ripping off Cuddles's skin. Cuddles runs away in fear as he trips over another rock and lands in a pool, where he drowns. Flaky screams and Toothy wonders what's wrong, then he notices that his tail has grown a mouth, causing him to freak out. Later at Dr. Quackery's office, Toothy tells him about how his tail has grown a mouth. Dr. Quackery identifies it as beaver teeth. So, he pulls out a giant syringe. Suddenly, Toothy's tail bites off Dr. Quackery's arms, causing him to scream. Then Toothy's tail mauls him to death. Toothy then runs away to try and solve this problem. He tries feeding his tail metal, which ends up backfiring him as it's strong enough. He tries to scratch his back aginst a tree, however it ends up cutting down the tree and makes it crush a nearby Lumber. Toothy then tries to feed it to The Clams, however only it's his tail that eats The Clams instead of vice versa. This causes Irin to cry as Toothy runs away, until he trips over a rock and ends up falling into an irradiated lake, where Toothy's tail grows a body and becomes an independent being, so the tail rips Toothy's skin off (except for his head's skin) and Toothy then runs away, as the tail chases him. At the church, Trixie is shown to be getting tired from holding Moldy. As Toothy comes running inside, his tail being follows. Trixie then uses the magical force field on Toothy's tail. But she's getting extremely tired. So, Toothy grabs the box of "flip out" controllers and throws it at both Moldy and his tail being, crushing them both as Toothy's tail's teeth end up falling down and slicing the "flip out" controls off, thus activating the "flipped out" sides of the characters. Trixie then realizes that all the "flip out" controllers are broken, but Toothy thinks there might be some in the room with the patients. Trixie then comes inside the room and sees the the flipped out patients (and an asleep Noc Noc), who end up mauling Trixie to pieces. Toothy then decides to go back to the beach, where Toothy happily relaxes on his ducky tube, however the fact that he's skinless makes a bunch of sharks appear and end up mauling him to death. Moral "Never bite off more than you can chew." Deaths *Crafty is eaten by a shark. *Cuddles drowns in a pool. *Dr. Quackery is mauled by Toothy's tail. *Lumber is crushed by a tree. *Some of The Clams are eaten. *Moldy and Toothy's tail are crushed. *Trixie is killed by the flipped out patients. *Toothy is mauled by sharks. Trivia *This is a parody of the 2007 film Teeth. *Trixie's evil side is shown to be still dead after "Just Like Magic". Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Halloween